The Great Bella Switch
by sarota peech
Summary: Two girls by the same name are in love with a vampire. When evil forces switch the two what chaos is in store for their boyfriends. KetchupVampire Twilight crossover. Try to finish Asap. Enjoy. Please review. Rated T for romance. just to be safe
1. Introducing

THE GREAT BELLA SWITCH

First off I'd like to tell you a bit about this particular story and why I made the connection. You see, there is this movie designed for younger kids. It called The ketchup Vampires. A movie about a family of vampires who drink ketchup instead of blood. The bad vampires who wish to drink blood cannot because the Legacy of Dracula has been taken from them. This legacy is what gave all the vampires the power to drink blood. Without it they cannot drink blood so they eat blood sausage. So, by now I'm sure you think I'm crazy, but there is more. This movie is a romance between a human girl and a young vampire by the name of Vampino. But this isn't the crazy part. The human girl lives with her grandfather in Castle Ravenstien, and her name is Bella. No joke. I'm serious look it up on youtube. The girls name is Bella. And the vampire, Vampino (bet you just laughed Sparkles Rock My World...you perv) Any way, Vampino watches Bella as she sleeps. He thinks she looks so cute. I would love to talk to the author of Twilight about this. Coincidence or not? Probably is but hey I can imagine right? Anyway…Enjoy!

***

Edward reluctantly hung up the phone. He had to wait a whole 30 minutes before he could even talk to Bella again. She needed some time to do Human beauty things before they went on a date. What was he supposed to do until then? Edward paced the floor just trying to pass the time. When you live forever time becomes a solid mass which never ends and in which five minutes is the same as an hour.

***

"Mom. Dad. I'm leaving now." called Vampino as he stepped out into the chilly night air.

"Don't be back too late dear." called back his mother from where she sat with baby Chubby.

Vampino grabbed the edges of his ragged cape and took to the sky's. The sooner he reached his Bella the better.

Bella was waiting for him in the usual spot by the moat. Vampino landed gracefully and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

"I missed you." he joked.

"It's been what an hour. I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad." she replied with a giggle.

"Oh but it was." he said giving her another kiss. "An hour is an awfully long time."

"How did you ever live without me before?"

"No Idea…Oh by the way I got you something." the young boy pulled a small wrapped present from his pocket. "Happy Birthday Bella."

"Oh, Pino. You shouldn't have. It's beautiful." she gasped as she pulled the beautiful emerald bracelet out of the box. "It must've been terribly expensive."

"Nothing compared to how much you mean to me."

***

Meanwhile, in a dark lair somewhere in a mountainous and snowy state, evil plans were being made.

"Hey Jessie." came a dark male voice from amongst the shadows.

"Yes Tori." came an equally mischievous voice from the opposite side of the room.

"Wanna have some fun?"

"You know it."

_Two girls, One name, Different worlds, Now the same. On the stroke of one, the switch be done. _


	2. The Switch

The time was 10:00.

"Goodnight Bella." said Edward giving his love a kiss. She went inside and shut the door. Edward slipped around back and waited for the lights in Bella's room to flicker on. Their night had been fun. Dinner, for Bella anyway, and a movie at his house and now they would do what they did so often. Edward would hold Bella until she fell asleep and then leave. Sometimes, Thought Edward I wish I did need to leaving would be a bit easier knowing it won't drive me insane.

Bella's Lights went on and in seconds Edward was in her room and by her side.

"Your so sweet Edward. I love you." Bella said giving Edward a small kiss.

"Go to bed." he ordered playfully.

"Fine…But I won't like it." she pouted throwing herself on her bed.

"You don't have to like it."

"Big meanie Edward makin' me sleep. Can order me around but won't do me one teansie favor." she said showing how small her favor was with two fingers.

"You think changing you into a monster is 'teansie'? When will you learn Bella?"

"Face it Edward. I have an F in that class."

"My worst student."

Bella smiled before crawling into bed. The lights went off and she was soon close to Edwards icy skin.

***

"I still think you should have spent less on me for my birthday." complained Bella.

"Come on Bella. Your grandpa pays us as well as letting us stay at the castle. We're vampires and have no use for money any way. So will you just drop it?"

"Oh fine. But you do know this means I owe you more love than ever."

"If you must be that way." he replied rolling his eyes.

A clock somewhere stroke twelve as Vampino returned his little Bella to her castle. As the two lovers kissed goodnight and departed, they were completely oblivious to a little grey spy hiding in the bushes. There was a flash of teeth and fur as the little creature took to the air, all the while laughing his gruff little laugh.

***

"It's almost time Tori."

"Indeed it is."

"Won't master be proud?"

***

The Moon was full over both the small town of Forks in one world and Castle Ravenstein in another. And it began to glow almost green. Bella Swan slept soundly while Edward slipped out her window and ran home by the light of the moon, completely oblivious to the magic at work. The blond Bella Ravenstein too slept soundly in her bed. But she wouldn't be their for long. The moons light became more and more intense and completely lit up the room of the sleeping Bella's. When the light dimmed Bella Swan was no longer in Forks and Ms. Ravenstein was not in her castle home. No. They were now officially in each others world, and lives.


	3. Awake

Bella Von-Ravenstein woke up in a panic. This was not her bed, or her room. In fact she had no idea where she was. Thinking it was the work of the bloodsuckers from Transylvania, she silently snuck out the window. It was a far jump but she was safe.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud running towards the cover of trees. Perhaps she could find someone later on to help her. Suddenly, and out of no where, there was a tall person in her way. He looked about her age but there was something different about him. The way he moved, it reminded her of someone.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "And Where is Bella?"

Bella froze. What should she do? Answer? What would she say? She stood there without moving.

"So you're a Bella too." He stated, "I'm Edward." He was by her side impossibly quick. She didn't even see him move.

"H…Hi," she didn't know what to make of this. How did he know her name?

"I see you've dealt with vampires before." Then he smiled revealing abnormally sharp incisors.

***

Bella Swan also woke up in a fright. Her surroundings were unfamiliar and she had no idea why. And to make it worse, she could here a voice calling her name. It sounded kind enough, but it wasn't Edward, Her father, or anyone else she new. It was definitely male, probably Grandpa aged, and he spoke with a thick German sounding accent.

"Bella!" it called again and again, "Bella! Get Up! Ooh, that vampire always keeping her up late. She never wants to get up in the morning. Bella!"

Vampire peeked her interest. How could a complete stranger know about that? She hopped out of bed and went to the door; no lock. Her next choice was the window. She looked out. The view took her breath away. She was four stories up in a huge Medieval looking Castle surrounded by a quaint little town and towering snowcapped mountains. She could have stared for hours but she was startled by the sound of a door opening behind her. The old man who had been calling her turned out to be a sweet looking fellow with white bushy hair and wearing a white lab coat.

_How appropriate? _Thought Bella, _A scientist and a castle_.

He stared at her for a moment.

"Uhhh, Hi?" Bella said with a nervous grin.

The man backed out of the room slowly and shut the door. "VAMPINO!" He called, she assumed out of a window in the hall. Bella leaned her ear on the door as to better hear what might take place. Soon a second voice joined the old man's. He sounded young.

"What is it professor?" asked the young voice.

"Vampino. Where is Bella?" the professor asked not sounding angry but panicked.

"I last seen her last night. I made sure she was in bed before I fell asleep." replied the young voice that was Vampino's.

"Well she's not there now. There is however some strange young girl."

"WHAT! Is she a vampire? H-How…"

"I don't know. I suppose you could talk to her. It might be another trick of Uberta's."

"Ok professor. No matter what I'll bring Bella back to you."

Bella backed away from the door quickly. A young boy stepped into the room. He was only a bit taller than herself and he had messy black hair. He was wearing ragged green shorts, a blue shirt, a and a black cape. Under almost any other circumstance's Bella would have laughed.

"Hi," Bella said again trying hard not to freak out.

"Hi. I'm Vampino. Who are you?" he asked kindly. It was strange that these people didn't freak out about a strange girl in this room. It was as if things like that happened often.

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan." She replied with a small step back.

"Why are you here and where is our Bella?" He still sounded kind but she could tell that he suspected her of some sort of crime.

"I have no idea. I fell asleep at my house, in My bed, in the town of Forks and I woke up here. I'm as, if not more, confused than the two of you."

"Really," he said thoughtfully, "Smile please."

"What?"

"Please just do it."

Bella Hesitantly smiled.

"Ok, It's safe to say your not from Transylvania. They always do something wrong when it come to there little schemes."

Bella gave him a blank stare.

"I see that we may have to fill you in on a few things. And visa versa if we're to find the other Bella. And get you back to this Forks place you spoke of. Come on." He said motioning towards the door.

***

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
